Let Me Go
by anonymousaw
Summary: Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah, karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Dan aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. My First Yaoi. Baekhyun with Crack Pair ChanLu! DLDR


Title : Let Me Go

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sad (maybe), and Little bit romance

Pairing : I don't knnow

Disclaimer : The character is not mine

Warning : YAOI/Boy x Boy/Typo(s)/OOC/Gaje/Judul gak nyambung,dll.

A/N : Haloha~! Author bawa ff baru padahal yang lain belum beres. Fanfic ini sekedar selingan aja kala ditengah hujan datang *asik*. Sebenernya gak tega dipost habisnya bercrack pair ChanLu~ dan Baekhyun yang tersakiti :'C._**TULISAN YANG BERCETAK MIRING DAN TEBAL BERARTI BAEKHYUN BERMONOLOG.**_ Langsung aja ya, Happy Reading~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY**

**SILAHKAN GET OUT (?) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dreamer Girl Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let Me Go**

**.**

**.**

Awan mendung tiba-tiba datang. Menutupi hari yang cerah sebelumnya. Melenyapkan awan seputih kapas yang memubat hati senang. Yang ada hanya awan gelap yang siap memuntahkan isinya. Suara petir saling sahut menyahuti membuat anak-anakyang sedang asik bermain berlari takut pada ibu mereka lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Detik berikutnya awan tak dapat menahan bebannya, sehingga air hujan berlomba-lomba mengguyur bumi. Umpatan marah manusia, awan terima dengan lapang dada. Tidak tahu kah mereka jika hal yang dilakukan makin membuat awan sedih? Tentu tidak, mereka terlalu egois untuk menyadari hal itu.

-ooOoo-

Suara kecipak air terdengar jelas dari sebuah apartemen. Karena memang pintu kamar mandi tersebut sengaja untuk tidak ditutup. Didalam kamar mandi tersebut terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh yang masih dibalut lengkap seragam Senior High Schoolnya tengah berdiam diri dibawah guyuran air shower. Kepulan asap tebal juga terlihat disekitar badannya, dapat diyakini air yang mengguyur badan mungilnya bersuhu sangat panas.

Dari wajah manisnya tersirat rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bukan dari luka yang memunculkan darah tapi—

Tangan kanannya perlahan naik menuju dadanya

—disini, didalam dadanya ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Dari pelupuk matanya yang tertutup, air matanya turun -walau tidak terlihat jelas karena air shower- . Semakin deras air matanya turun, semakin sakit yang ia rasa.

" Kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bodoh sudah mengharapkan orang yang jelas tidak menyukaimu " gumamnya sambil menepuk keras dada kirinya. Tangisannya makin keras. Kali ini diiringi teriakan frustasi.

" KAU BODOH, BYUNBAEK! KAU BODOH "

Sudah selama lebih dari 1 jam namja itu berdiam diri dibawah guyuran air panas shower. Rasa perih dipunggungnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit saat orang yang disukai-ani dicintainya selama 9 tahun sedang berbahagia dengan orang terdekatnya. Selama 1 bulan namja ini menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasa saat melihat adegan romantis -tapi menyakitkan baginya- secara live. Namja manis itu selalu memasang senyuman didepan kedua orang yang ia sayang itu walaupun senyum palsu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak patut merasakan hal egois ini, ia harus masih bertahan memasang senyum palsu kebanggaannya sampai ia merasa lelah. Namun hatinya berkata lain, ia menginginkan posisi itu, ia ingin merasakan rasanya dicintai orang yang dicintainya. Mungkin takdir lebih suka melihat ia tersiksa. Rasanya lebih baik dia mati daripada harus merasakan ini lebih lama.

Tunggu? **Mati**?

Matanya terpejam kini terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna coklat bening miliknya. Kepalanya beralih menatap rak perlengkapan mandi di samping shower. Dengan cepat tangannya mengambil sesuatu dirak itu, sesuatu yang tajam dan **entah kenapa bisa ada disana**. Senyum miris tersungging dibibir pucatnya.

Apakah ia bermaksud bunuh diri sekarang? Lihatlah benda tadi yang ia ambil dirak sudah berada tepat diatas pembuluh nadinya. Benda tajam itu adalah **silet **

" Ahg!"

Erangan sakit lolos keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi belum sampai luka menganga yang dibuatnya—

BRAK!

—pintu apartemen sukses didobrak.

" Baekhyun hyung! Dimana kau? "

Namja itu tidak ambil pusing siapa yang mendobrak pintu apartemennya, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah mengakhiri rasa sakit ini.

" Kai! Baekki hyung ada dikamar mandi "

Suara ribut terdengar dari luar. Tapi namja itu tetap tak bergeming, masih asik mengiris pergelengan tangannya hingga—

" Astaga Baekhyun hyung ! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ! "

—seseorang menarik dirinya dari silet ditangan kanannya. Orang yang menarik badan mungilnya itu secepat kilat membanting benda tersebut.

Namja itu -Baekhyun- tidak melawan. Tangisnya pecah sejadi-jadinya. Salah satu dari orang yang datang keapartemennya berlari masuk lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan handuk yang sebelumnya ia ambil.

" Apa yang..hiks..kau lakukan hyung? " tanya namja yang menyelimutinya sambil sesenggukan melihat keadaan hyungnya kacau. Namja bermata bulat manis itu merangkul Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan membawanya keluar.

Sedangkan namja berkulit tan yang tadi menobrak pintu mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengikuti namjachingu dan Baekhyun untuk keluar.

-ooOoo-

Kai -nama namja berkulit tan- berkali-kali berdecak frustasi melihat keadaan seseorang didepannya.

Baekhyun masih menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. Tak ada sama sekali niatnya untuk menjamu kedua orang didepan dan disampingnya itu, karena untuk berbicara pun ia tidak mampu. Apalagi untuk berdiri.

Disampingnya, Kyungsoo -namja bermata bulat dan kekasih dari Kai- terus menangis disamping Baekhyun. Memeluknya seakan tidak mau kehilangan hyungnya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi dikamar mandi tadi.

Kai yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya membuka suaranya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hyung? "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena lidahnya kelu jika ia gerakkan.

_**Aku? Aku mencoba untuk pergi dari dunia ini. **_

" Apa kau bodoh hyung? Untuk apa kau mengiris tanganmu sendiri eoh? "

_**Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah, karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. **_

" Apa semua ini karena Park Chanyeol keparat itu? "

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar nama orang yang membuatnya seperti ini.

_**Kai, bukan Chanyeol yang keparat. Tapi aku! Dan semua ini juga salahku bukan salahnya. **_

Kai tersenyum meremehkan melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Berarti benar yang ia tebak.

" Hyung, " Kai memegang bahu Baekhyun yang rapuh, " Sudah kubilang, lupakan dia. Keparat itu sudah bahagia dengan Luhan hyung "

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar nama kedua orang yang ia sayang itu.

_**Aku tahu, aku yang salah berharap terlalu jauh pada Chanyeol. Luhan ge sangat lebih baik dariku, jadi ia pantas mendapatkannya. **_

" Aku tahu itu sakit tapi jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Baekhyun hyung " Suara Kai melembut

_**Tidak, kau tidak tahu Kai. Kau belum pernah mengalaminya. **_

Air mata yang entah keberapa kali itu turun dari matanya yang terpejam.

_**Keduanya sama-sama penting bagiku, Kai. Tidak mungkin aku menyakiti mereka karena keegoisanku yang ingin berada disamping Chanyeol. Aku, aku terlalu jahat untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi, yang aku bisa hanyalah menyakiti diriku sendiri. Dengan begini, mereka bahagia dan aku.. mungkin akan melupakan semua ini dengan **__**mengakhiri hidup**_.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Kai. Ia tersenyum setulus mungkin karena mungkin ini yang terakhir.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Kai. Kyungsoo sudah mengobatiku dengan baik, " ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan luka irisannya sudah tertutup dengan perban, " Dia sudah menjadi istri yang baik "

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat rona merah dari dongsaeng kes=

ayangannya.

" Dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti diriku lagi— "

—_**karena ini akan menjadi yang terakhir**_, batinnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam sambil melepas pelukannya pa=

da Baekhyun. " Janji? "

Baekhyun mengangguk imut lalu berdiri dari duduknya, " Aku cuci muka dulu, ne? "

Matanya menangkap gelagat khawatir dari sepasang kekasih itu lalu tersenyum. " Tenang saja, siletnya tidak akan aku pakai lagi " ucapnya enteng lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah menutup pintu, matanya melirik jendela yang cukup besar yang tertutupi gorden.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju jendela itu. Ia kesampingkan gorden yang sudah berumur lalu membuka jendelanya. Kepalanya ia longokan keluar, cukup tinggi karena apartemennya berada dilantai 8. Bau khas hujan dapat ia cium karena hujan belum benar-benar selesai. Kakinya bergerak naik pada pembatas jendela. Kini badannya sudah berjongkok diatas jendela dengan tangan berpegangan pada tirai jendela.

Matanya terpejam, ia hirup dalam-dalam udara selagi masih hidup.

_**Aku senang kalian bahagia. **_

_**Walaupun dada ini sakit. **_

Baekhyun membuka matanya, genggaman pada tirai ia mulai kendorkan.

_**Aku berharap, aku bisa lupa dengan semua ini. **_

Kai mulai panik karena Baekhyun lama. Akhirnya ia memilih menyusul hyungnya, takut-takut hal buruk terjadi. Pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci ia buka. Setelah terbuka, matanya membulat.

" B-baekhyun hyung! "

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Senyum tulus terpatri diwajahnya.

_**Lebih baik aku pergi. **_

" Hyung! Turun! Apa yang kau laku— "

" Jaga Kyungsoo, Kai. Aku akan pergi "

Air mata Kai sudah sedari tadi turun dengan deras. Kakinya ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun. Namun, ia kalah cepat. Baekhyun melepas genggeman tangannya sehingga sekarang ia berjongkok tanpa pegangan. Untuk terakhir kali ia tersenyum. Dan akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun limbung kebawah.

_**Aku mencintai kalian. Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan ge, dan **__**Park Chanyeol..**___

**BRUAGH!**

**-FIN-**

**Bacotan Author : **

**AAAAAA! Gatau ini nulis apaan, yang ada diotak aja langsung ketik. Sumpeh gak tega baca ulang, lagi bikin aja udah mewek T-T. Maklumlah ya, author buatnya dikala hujan turun dan dalam mengenaskan sambil denger lagu galaaaaau. Tau deh, yang review silahkan monggo dikotak review. **


End file.
